I'm Home - 2hyun
by scarv
Summary: Based on Minhyun dan anak2 w1 yang dapet 3 hari libur dan dapet izin buat pulang ke rumah atau dorm masing2. 2hyun. JMin. Jonghyun JR/Minhyun. Almost M rated, tapi ngga ada apa2nya sih, wkwkwk. Fluff? Fluff juga sih kayanya. Nu'est. hope you enjoy reading this


**I'm Home**

* * *

Minhyun berdiri ragu di depan pintu yang sangat ia kenal. Pintu dorm Nu'est, grup nya yang lama, yang dengan berat hati ia tinggalkan satu bulan terakhir ini. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tas jinjing, pemberian Jonghyun, yang berisi beberapa helai bajunya. Sementara tangan kanannya masih bermain-main dengan kunci yang sedari tadi ragu untuk ia gunakan.

 _Bagaimana jika mereka sudah mengubah kunci pintu mereka? Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku menekan bel pintu saja? Bagaimana jika kedatangannya kesini tidak mereka harapkan?_ Bagaimana, bagaimana dan bagaimana. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif itu berlarian di pikiran Minhyun. Mungkin seharusnya ia pulang ke Busan untuk menemui orang tua dan kakak perempuannya. Tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri, ia sangat merindukan saudara-saudaranya di Nu'est.

Ia menghela nafas berat, _ah sudahlah_ , batinnya. Masuk saja. Kalau mereka memang tidak mengharapkan Minhyun disini, ia masih bisa pulang ke Busan, atau mungkin kembali ke dorm Wanna One. _Itu akan sangat menyedihkan._ Minhyun tertawa miris. Ia mengambil nafas dan memantapkan hatinya untuk masuk.

Perlahan ia memasukkan kunci itu dan memutarnya. Oh! Terbuka! Minhyun sedikit merasa lega. Sedikit ragu ia mendorong daun pintu itu dan membukanya. Sepi dan gelap. Tidak ada satu lampu pun yang menyala.

"Teman-teman?" panggil Minhyun sambil masuk ke dalam, menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. "Jonghyunnie?" Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ia terus berjalan masuk dan menyalakan lampu.

"Astagaaaa" Matanya membelalak melihat pemandangan ruangan yang ada di depannya. Berantakan sekali. Baju bertebaran di kursi. Apa mereka tidak mencuci baju mereka. Omel Minhyun dalam hati. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan yang didapatinya tidaklah lebih baik dari yang ruang tamu tadi. Dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Reenn" Ia berjalan menuju kamar Minki, membuka pintu dan nihil. "Hyunng~ Donghooo" Kemudian ia mengecek juga kamar-kamar yang lain dan memanggil satu persatu nama teman satu grupnya. Tidak kaget saat melihat kamar-kamar itu sudah seperti kapal pecah, apalagi kamar Dongho. Ia lega saat melihat kamarnya, yang sekarang ditempati Jonghyun, terlihat rapi dan bersih. Untung saja Jonghyun yang menempati kamarnya, jika tidak mungkin ia sudah mati berdiri sekarang.

Dia kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sepi. Hening.

"Haha" Ia tertawa miris. Mengingat betapa bodohnya tadi dia yang cemas dan ragu-ragu di depan pintu. Mungkin ada sekitar 15 menit ia berdiri di depan pintu ketika menimang-nimang haruskah ia langsung masuk atau menekan bel pintu. Padahal tak ada satu orang pun di dorm. "Hahaha" Ia tertawa makin keras hingga menangis. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedih dan kesepian. _Salahmu sendiri Minhyun, kau pulang tidak bilang-bilang pada mereka terlebih dahulu._ Bahkan suara hatinya seolah ikut mencemooh dirinya.

"Kalian tidak akan menolak kedatanganku kan?" ucap Minhyun pelan. Mengangkat kakinya ke sofa dan menyembunyikan kepalanya ke lututnya. "Cepatlah pulang, aku merindukan kalian" Minhyun terisak. "Bugi..."

* * *

Jonghyun terkesiap. "Min?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Jung Hyungdon yang ada di sebelahnya. Mereka tengah bersiap menuju lokasi untuk syuting Night Goblin.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa hyung, hanya saja aku seperti mendengar suara Minhyun"

"Minhyun?" Hyungdon kembali bertanya dan melemparkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mencari sesosok jangkung yang juga ia kenal.

"Haha" Jonghyun mengeluarkan tawanya. "Tidak hyung, jangan dipikirkan, hanya perasaanku saja"

"Mencari siapa hyung?" Hongki menghampiri mereka dan ikut serta dalam perbincangan antara salah satu hyung tertua dan baby maknae di Night Goblin.

"Ini Jonghyun bilang ia mendengar suara Minhyun"

"Minhyun?" Hongki melempar pandangan bertanya pada Jonghyun, sementara Jonghyun hanya terkekeh malu. Sebegitu rindunyakah dia pada Minhyun sampai-sampai ia merasa Minhyun memanggilnya.

"Tidak hyung~~ hanya perasaanku saja"

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa" Hongki membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam tas itu. "Ini ada titipan untukmu"

Jonghyun menerima amplop itu dengan wajah bingung.

 _Untuk Onibugi *heart*._ Itu yang tertulis di sampul depan. Dan ia tau pasti tulisan tangan siapa itu.

"Ini dari Minhyun?" Tanya Jonghyun pada Hongki. Hongki mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia membalas surat* yang kutitipkan padamu hyung?" Saat syuting Night Goblin satu minggu yang lalu, Hongki sempat mengatakan bahwa Wanna One akan hadir sebagai tamu di Hongkira. Mengetahui hal itu, Jonghyun yang sudah lama tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Minhyun, mendapat ide untuk menulis surat dan menitipkannya pada Hongki.

"Tidak, dia bahkan belum membuka suratmu" Jawab Hongki. "Itu sepertinya ia tulis dari rumah, dia menghampiriku seusai siaran, dan menitipkan surat itu untuk kuberikan padamu. Ia sama kagetnya ketika aku mengelungkan surat untuknya yang kau titipkan padaku" Hongki tertawa. "Kalian berdua ini satu pikiran sekali, kalian yakin kalian bukan anak kembar?"

"Bukan hyunggg~" Jonghyun menunduk malu, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Daripada seperti anak kembar, mereka berdua itu lebih seperti sepasang kekasih jaman dulu saja" goda Hyungdon yang sedari tadi masih berdiri bersama mereka dan ikut mendengarkan percakapan kedua maknaenya. "Apa kau tau? Waktu Wanna One menjadi tamu di Weekly Idol, Minhyun khusus datang menghampiriku dan memintaku untuk menjaga Jonghyun di acara ini"

"Sama hyung!" Saut Hongki. "Minhyun juga berpesan padaku untuk menjaga Jonghyunnie di acara ini, kalian berdua ini benar-benar manis sekali" Hongki menepuk-nepuk punggung Jonghyun. Jonghyun terbatuk-batuk malu dan salah tingkah sendiri mendengar ucapan kedua hyung nya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Lee Seunggeun dan Park Seungkwan datang menghampiri ketiganya. "Senang sekali menggoda baby goblin kita, lihat itu mukanya sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus begitu"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan" Seungkwan bertanya penasaran.

"Haha tidak ada apa-apa hyung, tapi memang Jonghyunnie ini menyenangkan sekali untuk digoda" Hongki meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jonghyun. "Iya kan Hyungdon hyung?"

"Betul betul" Hyungdon mengangguk dan tertawa bersama Hongki.

"Eish, sudah sudah, PD sudah menyuruh kita untuk berangkat, ayo"

* * *

Satu jam sudah berlalu. Minhyun sudah merasa lebih tenang dan berhenti menangis. Dia sudah bisa berpikir lebih jernih, mungkin ia terlalu lelah tadi sampai-sampai merasa terpuruk seperti tadi. Setelah ia pikir-pikir kembali, tidak mungkin jika Jonghyun dan yang lainnya menolak kedatangannya. Ia masih ingat pandangan rindu dari mereka berempat ketika mereka bertemu di M! Countdown beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tidak seharusnya ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Minhyun menghela nafas. Dia percaya pada saudara-saudaranya.

 _Mengapa mereka masih belum pulang juga ya_. Batin Minhyun. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil telepon yang ada di dorm. Ia mencoba menghubungi Jonghyun, tapi tidak tersambung. Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya. _Apa mereka sedang ada jadwal_? Minhyun mengacak rambutnya sebal dan cemberut, dia tidak tahu jadwal teman-temannya sendiri. Kali ini dia mencoba menghubungi devil maknae mereka.

Dan tersambung! Ada nada panggil. Raut muka Minhyun berubah senang.

'Aron hyung kau sudah pulang? Ada apa?' saut suara di sebrang sana.

Minhyun tergelak geli, siapa lagi yang mengangkat telepon dengan lansung sambar seperti itu tanpa halo, jika bukan Choi Minki.

"Minki ini aku, bukan Aron hyung" Tidak ada jawaban. "Minki?" Panggil Minhyun lagi.

'Minhyunnie?!' Minki berteriak tidak percaya, membuat Minhyun harus sedikit menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya. Dia masih ingin telinganya berfungsi dengan baik. 'Dongho yah! Ini Minhyunnie!' Terdengar suara Minki yang masih heboh sendiri.

"Iya ini Minhyun, Minki yah" saut Minhyun masih tertawa geli.

'Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa? Hah? Tunggu tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti! Kau ada di dorm?!'

"Iya aku ada di rumah. Kalian dimana? Apa kalian sedang ada jadwal? Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun disini?"

'Di dorm memang tidak ada orang, aku sedang pergi dengan Dongho, Aron hyung ada jadwal perform dengan Raina noona, dan Jonghyunnie hari ini syuting Night Goblin, kan ini hari Jumat. Dia tidak akan pulang sampai besok.'

Minhyun cemberut pantas saja di dorm tidak ada seorangpun. "Kalian hanya jalan-jalan saja kan? Cepat pulangggg! Aku kesepian"

'Yah! Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa ada di dorm, kau harusnya bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau pulang'

"Tidak sempat, aku tadinya ingin memberi kejutan pada kalian, tapi malah aku yang terkejut karena tidak ada orang" saut Minhyun. "Dan astaga ini dorm atau kapal pecah huh?"

Minki menjerit, menyadari bahwa mereka bakal tidak selamat karena Minhyun melihat dorm yang berantakan seperti itu. 'Astaga Dongho, aku baru ingat kalau dorm masih berantakan!' Terdengar Minki bicara pada Dongho.

'Aku tidak mau pulang jika begitu' itu suara Dongho yang sama paniknya dengan Minki. 'Min bisa membunuh kita, mana pawangnya tidak akan pulang sampai besok'

"Yah! Kalian ini tidak sopan sekali! Aku bisa mendengar percakapan kalian tau! Pulanngg! Sekarang!"

'Tidak maauuu~' saut Minki. 'Kami masih ingin hidup'

"Yah! Pulang sekarang! Sebelum aku benar-benar menyate kalian, bahkan Jonghyun tidak akan bisa melindungi kalian kalau kalian tidak pulang"

'Baiklah baiklahhh. Maafkan kami eommaaa~'

"Kita liat nanti, yang jelas kalian harus membereskan kekacauan ini. Sekarang pulang, jangan lupa bawakan makanan, aku lapar"

Dan mereka mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu. Minhyun merasa lega mendengar Minki yang masih bersikap seperti dulu. Dia memandang kembali ruangan yang sangat berantakan di sekelilingnya. _Tapi mereka tetap harus membereskan kapal pecah ini._ Batinnya sambil memunguti baju yang berserakan satu persatu.

* * *

Minhyun sedang berdiri di depan mesin cuci dan mencuci pakaian-pakaian teman satu grupnya yang tadi terbengkalai berantakan di ruang tamu ketika tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan seseorang berlari kencang dan memeluknya erat.

"MINHYUNNIIEEEE!" Minki yang ternyata menghambur dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Di belakangnya Dongho dan Aron ikut menyusul dan mereka berpelukan bersama. "Kami juga sangat merindukanmu" ucap Aron.

Kemudian pecahlah tangis mereka, berpelukan lama, melepaskan rindu satu sama lain hingga akhirnya tangis itu berubah menjadi tawa, tawa bahagia karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersama kembali tanpa harus khawatir akan omongan orang lain yang hanya bisa menyakiti perasaan mereka.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika Minki dan Dongho menghampiri stasiun tv tempat aku sedang ada jadwal, dan mengatakan kalau kau ada di rumah. Kau seharusnya bilang dulu jika mau pulang, kami tidak akan pergi sehingga mengakibatkan dirimu pulang tanpa ada yang menyambut. " lanjut Aron.

"Dan kami juga bisa membereskan dorm terlebih dahulu" sambung Dongho berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Minhyun langsung menatap tajam pada Dongho, Dongho hanya nyengir mendapat tatapan itu dari Minhyun.

"Aku tidak sempat bilang hyung, mereka memberi libur benar-benar mendadak, bahkan sampai kemarinpun tidak pernah terbayang di pikiranku, mereka akan memberi kami libur dan mengijinkan kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing"

Aron tersenyum, "Ya sudah, kau harus bercerita banyak pada kami, kami semua sangat merindukanmu. Ini kami beli ayam favoritmu, kau bilang kau lapar"

"Iya hyung, aku lapaarrr" Minhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Tenang saja hyung, malam ini Minhyun milik kita, kan Jonghyun sedang tidak ada disini" kekeh Minki.

"Ah kalau Jonghyun ada disini, mereka berdua hanya akan mengunci diri di kamar dan tidak peduli pada kita" lanjut Dongho.

"Yah!" Wajah Minhyun memerah mendengar godaan mereka. "Kalian ini"

"Sudah sudah ayo makan dulu" ajak Aron ke meja makan.

"Ini enak hyung! Terimakasih~" ucap Minhyun senang sambil memakan salah satu potongan ayam. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, jangan kalian pikir ayam ini bisa menyelamatkan kalian dari tugas kalian membereskan kapal pecah ini ya" Minhyun mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Sial ternyata tidak berhasil"

"YAH! Kalian ini memang benar-benar ya!"

Setelah itu yang terdengar dari dorm Nu'est adalah tawa mereka berempat, juga omelan Minhyun yang memaksa membernya untuk merapikan dorm dan kamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka bergadang semalaman, bercerita satu sama lain, bercanda bersama, ,elepas rindu satu sama lain.

* * *

Jonghyun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam dorm nya. Melirik sekilas jam di pergelangan tangannya, 12.48 PM. Dia merasa lelah sekali, dan mengantuk. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat ruang tamu yang rapi dan bersih. Dia mengerutkan dahinya, tumben membernya membersihkan dorm, entah ada angin apa. Selama ini Jonghyun tidak pernah berhasil memaksa ketiga member yang masih tinggal bersamanya untuk bersih-bersih. Setau dia hanya Minhyun yang bisa memaksa mereka untuk membereskan rumah. Tapi tidak mungkin Minhyun ada disini kan. _Ah kenapa belakangan ini pikiranku selalu menuju pada Minhyunnie._ Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah ke dapur.

"Disini juga bersih" gumam Jonghyun tidak percaya. "Mereka pergi kemana ya, koq sepi sekali"

Kemudian ia melihat salah satu post note yang ditempel di pintu kulkas. Ia mengambil dan membaca tulisan Minki.

'Kami pergi keluar, dorm milikmu hari ini, have fun~ *wink wink, kekekeke'

 _Have fun?_ Batin Jonghyun bingung. _Apa pula maksudnya wink wink ini?_ Jonghyun mengendikkan bahunya. Entahlah kadang maknae nya itu memang suka aneh dan tidak jelas.

Dia memutuskan untuk mandi, sebelum pergi tidur. Merasa bersyukur mereka tidak ada jadwal hari itu. keluar dari kamar mandi, dia merasa lebih segar, setelah mandi. Dia menuju ke kamar seraya masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat ada seseorang yang tengah tidur di kasurnya. Sesaat ia sempat panik, mengira ada orang asing di kamarnya. Namun setelah mendekat dan melihat lebih jelas lagi, dia terpaku.

"Minhyun?!" Jonghyun merasa sudah gila. Dia sadar betul saat ini dia sedang sangat merindukan kekasih hatinya itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengira dia akan sampai berhalusinasi seolah melihat Minhyun tidur di tempat tidurnya.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Namun apa yang dilihatnya masih tidak menghilang. Dia masih bisa melihat Minhyun tidur pulas disitu.

"Min?" Ia mendekat dan merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya. Duduk di samping sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas. Perlahan dia menyentuh pipi Minhyun. Astaga ini nyata. ini benar-benar Minhyun. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Perasaan rindu itu meluap-luap di dadanya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Minhyun. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya pelan, kemudian pindah mengecup kening, pipi, hidung. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Minhyun. Menangkup wajah Minhyun dan mulai mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang tadi tanpa dosa itu mulai berubah panas, Jonghyun melumat bibir Minhyun dan perlahan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Salah satu tangannya turun dan menelusup masuk ke kaos yang dikenakan Minhyun, menjelajahi dan meraba perut sixpack Minhyun.

Minhyun yang tadi tertidur pun akhirnya mulai terbangun, merasa panas dengan perlakuan Jonghyun. Dia mendesah, dan mulai membalas ciuman Jonghyun. Lidah bertemu dengan lidah saling melumat satu sama lain. Dia mengerang saat akhirnya kedua bibir itu berpisah.

"Aku bisa berteriak pemerkosa, kau tahu"

"Aku hanya menciummu Minhyunnie" sebuah smirk tersungging di wajah Jonghyun. "Lagipula jangan bilang kau tidak menyukainya"

"Aku menyukainya" jawab Minhyun tanpa malu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jonghyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jonghyun, menghirup aroma tubuh Jonghyun yang sangat ia rindukan. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Jonghyun mengangguk dan mencium kepala Minhyun. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku pulang?" tantang Minhyun, ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Jonghyun untuk bisa menatap bugi kesayangannya. "Mereka memberiku libur 3 hari"

"Jangan bodoh" Jonghyun mulai menciumi leher putih Minhyun. "Kau tau pasti aku sangat merindukanmu Min" Perlahan ia mengisap dan meninggalkan kiss mark di leher Minhyun.

Minhyun mendesah. "Ugghhh... Jonghyunnieee, kau mau melakukannya?"

Ingin sekali Jonghyun mengiyakan tawaran menggoda Minhyun itu. Mereka hanya berdua di dorm, dia sendiri baru mengerti arti kata 'have fun' yang ditulis oleh Minki tadi. Namun ia tidak tega ketika ia melihat wajah Minhyun yang walau sedang memerah karena bergairah, masih bisa terlihat jelas kantung mata di bawah mata Minhyun. Muka Minhyun pun terlihat sangat lelah. Perlahan ia mengusap wajah di hadapannya itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Minhyun dan mengecup cepat hidung Minhyun.

Minhyun cemberut, tidak menyangka Jonghyun akan menolaknya. "Kau sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi?"

Jonghyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu Minhyunnie, tapi kau lelah sekarang ini, jangan bohong dengan bilang tidak" sergah Jonghyun cepat ketika ia melihat Minhyun hendak menyuarakan protesnya. "Aku bisa melihat kantung matamu, sejujurnya aku pun juga mengantuk" Bagaimana tidak, ia sendiri belum tidur sejak kemarin. "Aku tidak ingin kita berhenti tengah jalan" ucap Jonghyun dengan suara yang rendah dan sensual.

"Kalau begitu berhenti menggodaku Jonghyunnie" rengek Minhyun, ia kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun tertawa kecil, "Oke oke, maafkan aku, Minhyunku sayang"

"Sekarang kita tidur?" tanya Minhyun pelan sambil menguap. Tangan Jonghyun yang tengah mengusap punggungnya sedari tadi berhasil membuatnya kembali mengantuk dan nyaman.

"Ya, tidurlah Min" Jonghyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oke.. Selamat malam Jonghyunnie. Love you"

Jonghyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Selamat tidur, mimpi indah Minhyunnie. Love you too" Ia mengecup sayang kening Minhyun.

"Jonghyunnie?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang kembali"

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Notes:**

eaaaa ini saya nulis apaan cobaaaa, *ngumpet

ini buat **sareyerana** , spesial req minta yang nyerempet2, wkwkwkwk XDD setelah semedi yang keluar ini, astaga saya ga bisa bikin m rated, maafkan diriku TT, semoga berkenan, hahaha

diriku sorak sorai bergembira waktu liat berita anak2 w1 boleh pulang ke dorm masing2, akirnya min bisa pulang ke rumah, 2hyun bisa ketemu lagiiiii, *happy bugi dance

tengkyu yg udah baca fic ini sampe selesai, maaf kalo banyak typo dan bahasa yg mawut berantakan, saya hilang mood dan hilang ide tengah jalan jadi maaf kalo endingnya agak maksa TT

dan ga bosan2nya saya ngomong ini " **please please please love me dan mampirlah di kotak review, komen dan feedback kalian itu bikin saya bahagia ^^ dan semangat nulis** "

hoya tentang surat* yg aku sebut2 di atas, tadinya sebelum ini diriku mau nulis fic waktu diriku tau wannaone jd guest di hongkira, tapi males melanda, belum sempet nulis deh~ wkwkwk, perlukah saya bikin yg itu juga?

sekali lagi tengkyu~ happy reading~ jangan lupa mampir di kotak review yaaaa~ :*


End file.
